Fate Has Always Been Playing With Us
by Althea Felix
Summary: Ryder is now working at a Non-Government Organization in Lima ever since he finished high school. His step-sister whom he hasn't seen after six years comes back to visit and old wounds began to appear.
1. A Numbing Soul

I remembered how our evenings were spent drinking chocolate milkshake in a local diner not too far from the place we first met during our sophomore year. You loved to sing and dance while I was part of the crowd looking at you in amazement as your enchanting voice resonate on the stage while the others look at you with adoration. Our story isn't part of those romance movies where the couples ended up together. Ours was sad, bittersweet and maddeningly heartbreaking.

In all honesty, the kind of love we shared was so real because even though you had to leave after graduation to pursue your dreams in Broadway, I had to stay because of my decision to work at a Non-Government Organization here in Lima and after those six years that went by in a blur, I still haven't forgotten about you.

One day, your father told me, well she told my mother and she told me that you're now engaged to this guy whom you met at a concert back in New York and it amuses me though because I then remembered when we were sitting at the front porch of your grandmother's house and we talked about a future where you and I are married with three kids and an apartment in New York. I then asked if you're sure that it's me in that silly imagination of yours and you said that you can never visualize in spending your whole married life without me in it.

That's a pretty bad way of showing it, huh? But I know that the life we were talking about can never happen and right now, all I can hope for is for you to be happy.

* * *

"Ryder?"

I look up from the papers I was working on at the office. Julie, my officemate is standing at the doorway with a look of pure boredom. Her long blonde hair pulled up in a messy bun, "Your mom is here."

To say I'm surprised is a bit of an understatement, in fact, I'm worried. She never comes to the office unless it's an emergency. My mother steps inside when Julie motions her to get in and the first thing I've noticed is that she's wearing an excited expression.

I stood up from the chair and approach her, "Is something wrong mom? Is grandpa at the hospital again?"

I shouldn't have asked that but mom always hated my grandfather and the only time she seems excited was when he had to go to a check up for a broken arm he got when he tried to fix the neighbor's roof. Mom says he was a bad man back in his days as a parent but I never thought of him that way. To me he's just grandpa.

She shakes her head, "As much as I would love that kind of news," I laugh at her little joke and stopped when she continued, "unfortunately no."

I look at her expectantly while she just stares at me with a mysterious smile playing on her lips, "Well?" I start to jump a little from the excitement, "aren't you going to tell me or leave me in peace since I have a lot of things to do." I say indicating at the papers lying on my desk.

"Actually," she shrugs and says, "Your sister's coming home!" she squeals and hugs me while I try to hug her back. It's not because I'm not excited about my sister coming but it I haven't seen her for six years now and I don't know how to act around her anymore.

"Um.." I try to come up with words… any words to convince my mom that I'm as excited as she is, "That's great! When's her flight?"

My mom pulls away and tucks a strand of hair that fell from her bun, "Oh, she said she'll be arriving at the airport at 6 before dinner. Could you be a dear and pick her up at the airport? You know how she is. She'll pack more than two bags even if she's only staying for a week."

I nod and mom hugs me tightly yet again while saying thank you. She stayed for a few more minutes when I offered coffee.

When it was time for her to leave she stops at the door just to remind me about my sister yet again.

"So your sister's coming home?"

I sighed as Julie comes in and sits down on the chair. I sat down on the opposite one and shrug, "Yeah. I'll be picking her up at 6 since mom wants us to bond a little bit more. Do you think Paul will agree on me going home a bit early?"

Julie scoffs, "He'd be crazy enough not to. You always come in early and would go home late at night because the others can't finish their work on time."

She stands up and begins to show herself out but stops as she is about to turn the door handle and looks at me in the eye, "I know you and your sister aren't that close. Now I may not know what happened between the two of you but just try to be a bit passive when it comes to her okay?"

She then opens the door leaving me to my thoughts. Another knock sounded on the door, "Come in," I muttered still lost in thought as a raven haired guy came in and carrying some papers.

I look up when he clears her throat. I see the papers and groaned, "Please don't tell me those are the contracts needed to be signed."

"Oh no," I let out a relieved sigh as he places the papers on a table on the side of the office, "it's just something for me to have an excuse to come here and talk to my best friend."

"What do you want Jake?" the former glee club now turned co-worker sits down on the chair where Julie sat not a few minutes ago.

Jake leans on the chair with a smirk that could rival his half-brother, "I heard that Marley's coming to town." He states with no hint of argument there and looks at me. A feeling of anger shot through me because I don't even know how that news spread.

I try not to purse my lips and look anywhere but at Jake since he will know immediately if I was angry or not, that comes with working with a guy whom you met in high school.

"Jesus Christ Ryder! It's been six years! Get over it already." I finally look at him with a cold stare, "It's not that simple when the person you're talking about became my step sister for five years now."

Jake shrugs, his eyes went to the floor before going back to Ryder, "So what if the two of you dated? It was only for a year and a lot of people would say that that's not that long to actually think about marriage and kids or a house with a white picket fence and a dog running around."

My mind wanders back to the porch and the promises I intended to keep just for the person whom I've fallen in love years ago but then I feel an ache in my chest so I tried to push those memories in the back of my mind.

"I guess you're right," Jake smiles at my admission. Truth be told, he was the one who was there to cheer me up when things were a bit depressing for me.

By the time Jake left the office, I was trying to make this small mantra to help me have the courage to face my step-sister after six years of not seeing her.

* * *

I drove towards the airport with a feeling of anxiety as the tall building comes closer. I don't even know if Marley would still be the same person as she was or if New York has made her change in more ways than one.

Once I parked the car I get inside as the announcer says the flight where Marley is in will arrive for another fifteen minutes.

I went to buy some coffee and sat down on a chair in the waiting area. It's been raining since lunchtime and I've been shivering for the past couple of minutes since getting outside of my car.

The coffee I bought was enough to make me feel warm just for a bit. I zip up the jacket I'm wearing to lessen the coldness that is surrounding me. I keep thinking about the day my parents got divorced when I was 12 years old. My mother was pretty much fed up with my dad's lifestyle of the rich and famous ever since he became one of the owners of a private hospital back in Columbia.

Of course, I stayed with my mom and my dad is still living in Columbia but promised to send money for child support. Until today he still gives me a huge sum of money that I haven't used ever since and almost all of it are inside the bank account my mom registered with my name.

The last time I've seen my dad was when I finally graduated and mom agreed in letting me stay at his house for the rest of the summer. It was a great experience especially when you're reconnecting with a father whom you vaguely remember.

At that time my dad had a girlfriend but he was also kind enough not to invite her in the house during the whole summer or to formally introduce us. We spent the time going camping, playing football or basketball. We even went to New York just to watch the NBA game of the Brooklyn Nets against the Miami Heat.

The last day of my time there, my father gave me a necklace that was a family heirloom for three decades. I put it inside the bedside cabinet in my apartment back in Lima.

After fifteen minutes, the announcer said that the flight Marley is in just arrived so I stand up while downing what is left of my coffee.

Other people are now flocking to see the passengers that arrived and luckily for me, I was already at the front.

My eyes then zeroed in on a woman who's carrying to bags and is looking around, trying to find someone.

"Marley!"

I shouted while waving my hands in the air as some of the people in the waiting area also began to call other passengers that were in the same flight as Marley.

She smiles when she sees me and literally drops her bags on the floor. She comes dashing towards me while I am also running to meet her. The moment she jumps in my arms, the feeling of fear of her bags being stolen left me as I hug her as tightly as I should.

"Miss you," I murmured while the arms that around my neck tightens. I smell Marley's hair, not being able to resist it after years of not seeing her.

Her face is a deep shade of red as we broke apart. Her smile is contagious which makes me smile a little bit wider as she said, "It's so good to see you again."

"It's good to see you too. How long will you be staying?"

I went back to retrieve the bags she dropped awhile ago with her following me. I carry the bags and signal her to come with me since I know where I parked the car, "Just a week but I don't know. I miss this place so I might ask for my agent to let me extend my vacation."

Luckily, the rain turned into a drizzle as we got out of the airport. I press the unlock button and Marley gets inside the passenger seat while I put her bags at the back before going to the divers seat. I start the engine and began to drive back towards Lima.

"So how are you getting along with New York?" I ask, trying to have a conversation while not taking my eyes off of the road.

Marley smiles at the mention of the city of her dreams, "Believe it or not I've grown quite familiar by the shouting every night in my apartment but I already bought another one in Manhattan so I'll moving once I'm done with Annie and it's a lot closer to the theatre."

I nod as we entered the highway, "Is it the same size as your old one?" Marley's father was the one who paid for the bills and rent back when she was still new to the city but when she got her second role in Broadway she took the responsibility of paying for everything.

"Not really," she shrugs and looks out of the window after I noticed her looking at me for more than a few minutes, "it's bigger. It has two guestrooms and one master bedroom since it's the only thing that was available."

I didn't put much into it when a tinge of red is spreading across her cheeks so I focus all of my attention in my driving.

We made small talk the rest of the ride towards our parent's house where Marley will be staying at for the rest of her stay.

When we arrive at Lima she asked if we could buy some slushie first before going home to which I agreed since I know she misses the drink so much.

Her eyes began to light up as we enter the neighborhood where our parents live. Marley starts to talk about the changes she sees with our neighbors like, "I didn't know Mrs. Thompson has a new grandchild!" or "Oh look, the Smiths are making a swimming pool at their backyard!"

I shake my head, amused at how excited she is. I park the car just in front of the two-storey house and turn towards her with a beaming smile, "Welcome home Marley."


	2. Changes I Had To Make

**Author's Note:**

Hello readers, I decided to make a note before the story usually happens to happily interact with you guys. I have also thought about answering every question that is in your comment.

**GabGaspard: **I will try to update every week but if I don't do get to do it then please be patient. My life right now is kind of busy.

To the others, hope you'll like this second chapter.

* * *

I open the big wooden door of the house while trying to balance the suitcases I'm carrying while Marley is right behind me who is wearing a big smile on her face.

"Wow, your mother did an amazing job with the living room."

I put down the bags right beside the loveseat just as soon as Marley's- I mean, our dad Craig Rose is coming down the stairs with a smile that matches his own daughter.

He raises his arms as his feet touch the last step, "Marley!"

"Daddy!" Marley runs towards her father and is engulfed in a very big hug. I shake my head at how child-like that woman can be when it comes to her dad. After a few minutes of still hugging each other I became a bit exasperated at how long their arms are going to get number.

I start to look at the second floor wondering where my mom could be, "Where's mom?"

"She's at the kitchen," Paul said when he already breaks away from the hug with Marley and is already carrying her bags.

"Lemme help, dad."

I rush towards him and take the brown leather bags from his hands, "Same room?"

"Yeah."

I take the flight of stairs leaving Marley's father in the living room while Marley is right behind me. We fell into an easy silence as I continue in on the flight of stairs before stopping in front of Marley's former room. I opened it to reveal a queen sized bed with white painted on all corners of the room, purple curtains to block out the sun and a study table with a Macbook Pro being placed in the side near the door that leads towards the bathroom.

"You do know my dad hates it whenever you take the responsibility of something he wants to do, right?"

Turning around after placing the bags on top of Marley's bed I can't help but appreciate her figure since I didn't get to do it when I picked her up at the airport. She's wearing a white sundress that accentuates her curves nicely with sandals. Her hair is down that makes me only want to touch her wonderful locks.

Everything about her is perfect but of course, my mouth wants to let her think the opposite, "Are you really wearing that dress? It's like you're going to the beach instead of Ohio."

Clearly that wasn't supposed to be what I should have said and that got her a little bit annoyed with the way she lets out an exasperated breath and puts one hand on her hips like she's trying to tell me, 'And this is how my step-brother tries to be a douchebag'.

I look away, not giving her question the answer. It's not because I don't think Paul can't carry everything but it is because my mom would expect me to help her in the kitchen which I clearly suck at.

The first time I made a sunny-side up I accidentally slid the frying pan towards the flames which caused the whole eggs to combust and at that time I was already 15.

"I'm waiting, Ryder Lynn"

She knows I hate it when she uses my full name. I decided to answer back in a very calm demeanor, "You know I hate it when you call me that."

Her smile almost made me want to punch something, anything just so I won't have to play her mindless games, "Awww… is Ryder Lynn, the former Quarterback of McKinley High all sad that I called him that?"

"Now listen here Marley, if you are planning on calling me by that name again, I swear to God!" I began, my voice getting louder inside the room.

"Ryder!"

My mom calls from downstairs and I sent a silent Thank You to God. I left Marley and walk quickly below to find my mom leaning on the doorframe wearing a white blouse and pencil skirt with her hair in a tight bun.

"What is it?"

"Can you take Marley out tomorrow for dinner? I'm afraid I have a business meeting with Mr. Cole. He wants me to be the supplier for his restaurant and Paul has a night shift." My mother is an owner of a wine distribution company that she made from scratch when we moved here named **Catherine-Ryder and Co**.

I look uncertainly at her. With what just happened upstairs, I'm sure we'll be red-faced at the end of the meal if I were to agree, "Uh… how about her other friends here in Lima? I'm sure they'd be willing to dine with her."

My mother shakes her head and tries to straighten my blue shirt from invincible lines, "I know but from what I've heard upstairs I think it would be good for the both of you to eat dinner tomorrow. Now, who's up for some baby back-ribs?"

"It's been a long time since I've eaten your famous baby back-ribs, Cathy." I turn towards the sound and see Marley coming downstairs who must have done a quick change since she's now only wearing a white t-shirt, black jeans and converse, topping it all off with a yellow cardigan.

My mom smiles and ushers us inside the dining room where Craig is arranging the table. He smiles at us as he sets the last fork and knife beside the plate that my mother usually sits.

As we all settled in our designated chairs with me beside Marley, Paul is in the center of the table with mom on his right side.

We start to eat dinner that mom made for us and I can't tell you just how divine she usually cooks. She used to be a chef in a local restaurant back when she was in College and had to make ends meet.

"I still can't get over the fact that my daughter is now home. Actually I'm quite relieved that I won't have to spend another damn expensive ticket on those planes in going to New York so," he looks at Marley softly and squeezes her hand that's lying just beside his, "I'm just so happy that you're the one who's making the trip to come and see us for a change."

"Yes and that Ryder could get to see you for a change he's been asking me how well you're doing in New York since you moved there,"

My eyes instantly zeroed in on my mother who's smiling deviously at me. I lean in on the table and talks in a silent whisper "Knock it off, Mom."

My mother doesn't seem to get it because when the voice of Marley is being heard in my side (I refuse to look at her and trying so hard not to) "He did?"

"Oh you wouldn't believe just how many times he mopes around the house and do doesn't even want to go and have a guy's night out with Jake which says alot."

I internally groaned at how talkative my mom is being and tries to change the subject, "Anyway I'll be going to the site tomorrow for the whole day because there was a problem back there with a family."

Craig looks a little concern and stops midway from eating his food, "What happened? Is there something wrong with the contracts my firm made?"

Marley's father has been the Lawyer of the Organization where I've been working in and the contracts he is talking about is for the ownership of the residents currently residing in the resettlement site. I shake my head and took a sip of water before answering his question, "One of the families were a bit stubborn since the Engineers advised them not to move in the house they were assigned in and when they were sleeping at the second floor, it caved because of some loose flooring and the four of them are being sent to the hospital afterwards."

* * *

When we were done with dinner, I am already sitting on the couch watching the NBA with Marley reading some scripts that were offered to her. Our parents are still washing the dishes and I am still bothered with how my mom talked about me moping around when I really wasn't.

"Honey?"

I look up to see my mom drying her hands with a towel, "What time are you going back to your apartment? Craig said we could watch a back-to-back episode of that TV show you love… Hannibal?"

"Uhhh… thanks mom but I really do need to go home now. I have to go and meet with the team tomorrow at 5."

Marley looks at me with a surprised expression and her mouth gaping which annoys me to an extent, "Isn't that a bit too early? I mean, yeah at the theater we are always early but 5 is just too much… and we also need to have our rehearsals, vocal lessons and choreography."

My jaw involuntarily tenses, my mother bless her heart, knows that action coming from her own son and takes matters into her own hands, "Well I'm sure there's a good reason for it."

She looks at me in the eye and for that matter made me calm down for awhile and stands up from the couch, "Yeah I'd better get going now.

When I turn around, Marley's looking down with her cheeks tinged red while my mom went back to the kitchen and when she came back she's already holding a tray, "I know you've eaten but I also do know you might be in a rush for work that you wouldn't have any time to eat breakfast."

"Thanks mom. Bye dad, Marley," Marley who's been looking at me on the couch raises her eyebrows when I called her, "I'll pick you up at 6."

* * *

"A bit excited there?" Jake asks as I climb the back of the truck a little too quickly that my foot slipped. Luckily I regained my footing and then carefully sat down on the side.

"Nope. Not at all." Was my nonchalant reply. Jake climbs in and sits down on the opposite side, the driver then gets in and when we were then going back to Lima the wind starts to pick up as did the truck which makes me feel more at ease after a busy day.

"So I heard you were accepted in New York Film Academy." I stiffen momentarily which Jake notices when I look at him squarely in the eye.

I wave him off after I regained my composure, "It doesn't matter."

After a few more minutes the two of us became silent. I know he's trying to think of something to tell me that I should've just gone to New York and study. I bask in the silence that I know will end in a few minutes, "To hell it doesn't. Dude, anything that has Academy, College, University hell even Community is a great! You had a damn scholarship for Screenwriting! Why didn't you just go?"

"Because I thought I needed it at that time," I try to calm myself down by breathing a little too hard. My right is hand gripping on the ledge as I try to control my anger. We arrive on the street where our office is located and I couldn't have been happier. After the driver parks the car, I walk briskly towards my car that's situated in the parking lot, leaving Jake alone.


End file.
